digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jdogno7
Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dracmon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 14:21, 9 June 2009 Seadramon That Seadramon being Michael's Seadramon is a direct contradiction from everything we have been given about Digimon partners, and the line you are relying on does not exist in the original. For the MegaSeadramon bit, there is the analyzer (With admittedly the same implication), but also the "Week of Seadramon" event (official for the dub), and the fact that it does not contradict anything about Myotismon's army. Finally, the phrasing used in the articles clearly states that it is only an implication. I appreciate that you are trying to add to the wiki, but it simply doesn't work. 15:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :You are not at all listening to me. #All Digimon Partners in Adventure were chosen as Digi-Eggs, and either hatched by the Partner, or they met when still in Baby stage. The Partner is the only one who can cause them to digivolve (the entire point of the digidestined), so there is no reason why a full-grown Seadramon would degenerate into a Betamon when Michael showed up, and tradition dictates that Michael would have found Betamon as an In-Training, Fresh, or Digi-Egg. The only exception is Gatomon, whose uniqueness is a huge plot point, and the result is that her Champion form is her default form. There is absolutely no indication that Michael's Betamon was lost and couldn't get to Michael, or that Seadramon is its default form. Furthermore, all Partner Digimon can speak, as well as most other Digimon, and the fact that the original Seadramon cannot clearly implicates it as a wild Digimon. It is a big stumbling block that Michael's Betamon/Seadramon can speak fluently, while the original Seadramon cannot. There's also no indication that any Digimon Partner, ever, has a "past life" - it always seems to be their first incarnation. #If this were just about "Analyzer Implications", then your point could possibly stand. However, as I have stated multiple times, it is not - it's also about the context, and the contradictions. So, you're comments about Whamon are irrelevant. #It was said by Fox Kids, who made the dub, so yes, again, it is official for the dub. #Because it is not a "possible" implication. That's the point I've been reiterating again and again. Despite Patamon seemingly making the implication, the context makes your situation impossible. Michael got Betamon in 2001, shortly after the battle with Diaboromon, so it is very barely possible that Seadramon got reformatted. However, I'm not exactly sure how the reformatting of the Digital World worked - most of the characters who the DigiDestined "meet again" are the same character as in Digimon Adventure, and weren't reborn or anything. Furthermore, we never see Seadramon get deleted, we never see MegaSeadramon get deleted, and it is highly unlikely, given Seadramon's behavior, that any of the Dark Masters would have deleted it. For Michael's Betamon to be the original Seadramon, Gennai would have had to basically killed the original Seadramon, then chosen to diddle with its data in order to make it nice and civilized, then sent it out to Michael. That doesn't make any sense. 23:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::1) Stop adding new topics to my page, it's annoying. ::2) Your points are pretty much worthless. You really should listen to what I'm saying, because you are wasting your time attacking points I'm not trying to make, and which are irrelevant to the discussion. ::3) You list several Digimon that were found at Rookie but that still does not explain why Michael's Seadramon is by default a Betamon. If it was to be the original Seadramon, it's default form should be a Seadramon or higher by Adventure 02. None of the digidestined and their digimon you list do anything to explain that. ::4) Your speculation about Betamon's IQ going up is (1) Pure speculation, meaning it's useless in an argument, and (2) Absolutely not supported by a single thing in the series, Adventure or otherwise. There is not one instance where we see a Digimon's IQ being raised by some outside force - the closest we see is Baby Digimon, who are physically unable to speak in English until they digivolve to In-Training. ::5) Tamers has a completely different system, and is the worst possible choice for an example in this argument. First off, there's a reason they're called DigiDestined in Adventure, and Tamers in Tamers - they are always chosen in Adventure. Secondly, the Digimon that were partnered at levels above champion DID NOT TAKE LOWER FORMS AS THEIR DEFAULT FORM. Again, your point is completely irrelevant. ::6) What does that Frontier bit have anything to do with anything? ::7) ...as I said with Tamers, THAT'S NOT HOW ADVENTURE WORKS. For fuck's sake, the episode where they introduce Michael is the EXACT ONE where they explain that they WERE chosen by mysterious forces! Either spend some time actually listening to what I'm saying, or leave me alone, because all you're doing right now is filling up my talk page with irrelevant, meaningless spam. 23:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) One, Antylamon was a Deva, and Kudamon was a Royal Knight. Two, they were both from different seasons with different canons. Three, Seadramon was a normal, 'boss of the week' character in its first appearance. The only argument with any validity you've proposed relies SOLELY on the ten second sound bite from the American dub of a digi-analyzer that may or may not suggest that Beatmon may or may not be the same Seadramon from one of the first episodes of a series. Give it a rest. Mbjones90 09:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, jdogno. You are actually addressing my argument now. ::Yes, you are right, Tamers and Data Squad show that a God-level digital entity can change the "default level" of a Digimon. Furthermore, there are even God-level Digimon in Adventure, so it is slightly possible for that part of your situation to have happened. ::My response, then, is that (1) Azulongmon explains that all four of the Harmonious Ones were sealed, and it is indicated that they were barely able to get the four Adventure 02 Digimon. Betamon also doesn't mention being punished by one of the Harmonious Ones for any reason. Furthermore, while this provides a possible (though purely speculatory) solution for why Betamon is the default form, it still doesn't address the intelligence problem. ::While you have demonstrated the possibility of a few of the points, I think the main thing to consider now is that you are relying on things happening that are never mentioned in relation to Betamon or the Holy Beasts, and don't appear anywhere else in Adventure 02. Furthermore, in order for the Seadramon in Adventure to be Betamon, it would seem that the Holy Beasts would have to act in a way that they are never shown acting elsewhere. For comparison, Gatomon specifically says in Adventure that she was scouring the Digital World for the strongest monsters, so the only non-explicit part of the MegaSeadramon implication is "Seadramon evolved to MegaSeadramon at some point" - everything else is covered, and it does not require anyone to act out of character. (Sorry if this is hard to understand). ::So, you have addressed one of the main problems. However, there is still another big issue, and your story relies on the characters acting out-of-character. ::I certainly appreciate your enthusiasm, and I'm not trying to insult you or anything. However, I hope you realize at this point that your claim is simply too far-fetched to be appropriate for the articles. ::If you're having any trouble figuring out what to work on, most of the english cards still need articles. You can see Card:Main Page for instructions, and Card:BlackRapidmon for an example of a "finished" page. 10:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Murmukusmon For Digimon names, our policy goes Written English > Japanese Romanization > English name by ear > Japanese name by ear unless the English name is clearly different from the Japanese. At the moment, the only written name for Murmukusmon is at the Digimon Dictionary, which is why it has been changed. Remember that Murmuxmon is a fan-romanization created by, I think it was WPP? We default to official sources once they become available. Lanate (talk) 15:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Murmukusmon is pronounced the same way. Unless you can hand me the actual script the VAs used in that movie, we're sticking with the official romanization. Lanate (talk) 02:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Link me the videos, now. Before Kryten gets back and explodes. I'll tell you if they're good sources or not. Lanate (talk) 04:48, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Both videos are from the same source: WolfPackProduction's very old fansub of the movie. Not an official source at all. Lanate (talk) 23:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) LadyDevimon, Devimon, etc. Please don't add anything to the bios unless it is sourced. Those claims do not appear in the original bios (though Devimon's bio does say that it was originally a type of Angemon, i.e., Angemon, MagnaAngemon, SlashAngemon, ClavisAngemon), and if you can find an official source, then you need to cite it appropriately, as with Daemon. 08:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Chessmon Note that the official name for KingChessmon in KingChessmon (White). That means that there may be a KingChessmon (Black) and thus the reasoning falls through. We'll just say it. Lanate (talk) 18:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) OR http://wikimon.net/File:Bo-133t.jpg That says "Seraph", not "Fallen Angel". Absolutely do not add stats that are false. 16:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Again, do not change the stats without original sources such as the cards, games, manga, or anime. 21:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Seraphimon, etc. Where are you getting this information? BlackSeraphimon has never once been categorized as a Fallen Angel Digimon. It's simply a mutated Seraphimon, with a Virus attribute instead of Vaccine. Still Mega, still Seraph. Bo-133t is the only source I know of that lists its stats, and it says Seraph. 06:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :NEVER EVER USE ANOTHER WIKI AS A SOURCE. WIKIMON WAS WRONG. 21:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) hey want digimon picture DT-196 Susanomon.jpg|its susanmon |link=dragonmon Deva While what you have added is true, it is already covered in the fiction section. On this wiki, our policy is to not have "Trivia" section if there is any way to avoid it, and in this case, there is. If you feel that them serving Zhuqiaomon needs to be emphasized, work it into the fiction section, but not in "trivia" style. Thanks. 10:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Mirror Offset What is your source for that technique? 00:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) "What is wrong" First off, once you've been reverted, you need to use the talk page. Second off, the main things that're wrong: *"Allied Fighters" is not an official term, and there's no real need to produce an entirely different section for something that's covered in the first line of each description. *The plot summary you added was full of bad grammar and spelling. It also has speculation. *Everything past episode 30 covers the "Xros Heart United Army", and should be dealt with on that article, not this one. I've said that several times, and it's plastered on the article. 13:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :The biggest part that had atrocious spelling and grammar was the plot synopsis that you uncommented. It's literally, top to bottom, full of errors. :As for the speculation, it's the arbitrary divisions you wrote up, like "Nene's portion", "Taiki's portion", "Allied Fighters", and the line "Nene and Sparrowmon presumably join Xros Heart as team members." ::Nene and Taiki don't have exclusive armies. Taiki can DigiXros Sparrowmon, and Nene can DigiXros Wisemon. Nene can also control X5, with Taiki controlling MetalGreymon. It is inaccurate to say anything beyond "Sparrowmon is one of Nene's partners" -- to actually divide up the page as if there is some kind of formalized, subdivided army hierarchy is inaccurate to the anime. :If something has been commented out with a copyedit note, you need to take a fine-toothed brush to it to clean up the grammar, spelling, names, and facts, long before you think of uncommenting it. 08:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::You know what, I'm really tired of having to clean that synopsis section off the page each time, so just, copy your version here, and keep working on it till it's readable. When you think it's done, ask me or Lanate to review it. :::I'll just say though, the entire thing is basically unusable. The grammar and flow of it are simply atrocious, and for stuff like that, you should only really be using it as a reminder of what happened -- start a totally new synopsis that you wrote yourself, don't try to fix the shitpile that was left there. 04:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :I really wish people would ever use the talk pages to suggest changes, like I've asked...anyway, here goes: *In general, very poor grammar. *Frequent usage of out-of-universe phrasing, like "in episode x". *Incorrect links for most of it; any links to a character should be directed to their character page, not their species page. *Numbers should always be spelled out unless they are more than one hundred. *Trash like this: "(Who fans thought ever since Dorulumon joined Xros Heart, wouldn't be seen again.)" *Verbs are never to be capitalized. *Over-detailed descriptions of fights, like with "Greymon who uses his Blaster Tail attack" *Over-detailed and stuttered descriptions of conversations, like "She says it's her younger brother Yuu. Nene then says "All I want is to go back to the human world with Yuu. If he can make that happen for me, then I don't care if I have to follow the devil himself!"" *This: "(That 3 out of all 4 armies on the show oy)" *"(who was later revived and subsequently purified into Leomon when the final code crown was found)" is totally irrelevant to Shoutmon X3. *"destroy Neptunmon (who was later revived in a purified state of good when the last code crown was found)" is again totally irrelevant, and destroy simply isn't an appropriate verb in a universe where anything can be brought back. I'm not entirely sure what the correct verb is, but that isn't it. *"IceDevimon-Daipenmon Enhancement Absorbent (a merge of IceDevimon+Daipenmon)" is redundant, and not relevant to X4K. *"an entire army of (even Mega level)" is simply false. There has been not an iota of evidence that levels exist in the Xros Wars universe; even the video game did away with levels in favor of everything being done through DigiXros. Even worse, the Jintrix cards (which do indicate levels) claim stuff like ZekeGreymon being Champion-class while MetalGreymon is Ultimate-class. Levels simply aren't useful for any kind of comparison in this setting. :If you try to build the section on the talk page, or in comments, and ask for corrections, I will try to help you. If you post a very low-quality section on the page, even if you are trying to do a good job, I'm going to remove it and ask you to start again. I really wish I had more time to write the things up, or clean up what you've written myself, but I don't. All I really have time to do is to tell you where the mistakes are, and decide whether something is good enough to be on the page. I'm sorry for that. 07:29, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, I'm Ansem, Ansem the Awesome. I'm new and I was hoping that I could get some help. Thanx! User:Ansem The Awesome "Evil Head Officers and 108 Zones" The page uses the actual names of the anime seasons. Please do not make up titles. 14:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for two weeks for continuously adding false information to List of Digimon Xros Wars episodes. For future reference: No, things do not need titles if they don't have them. 15:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for responding. I'm just trying to learn some new things, since now I have Digimon Dawn. I stopped watching at Data Squad due to a lot of things. Thanks for the info about fan fics. I may start one soon. Thank you, Ansem THe Awesome Vandalism warning This is a warning for vandalizing Renamon (Data Squad), Yuma Kagura, and Tsukasa Kagura. Your edits were unwelcome and have been reverted. Further vandalism will lead to a block from editing. 13:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Would you care to explain what you think you're doing, reverting standard cleanups to previous states of false info, horrible grammar, and improper linking? 13:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::You've been blocked for a week. Again, when reverting an edit, make sure that you aren't reintroducing a shit-ton of grammar, spelling, and other problems. 20:14, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::You've been blocked for two weeks. Same problems as above, PLUS edit warring. If an edit is controversial, use the talk page instead of spewing it back on the main article. 08:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Colons and Larvae #I've left several reversions noting that you're using colons wrong. My finally yelling is frustration with your refusal to listen to anyone, not arrogance. #Larve is a misspelling, not a grammar mistake. 22:34, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Which is a petulant, shitty little thing to say. If you've made a mistake, own up to it and correct it, rather than pulling stupid shit like "well, you've made mistakes too so I should never have to correct my own." 11:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Chronicle The problem with our Chronicle coverage is that most of the information needing to be sourced appeared "a long time ago", and it's not evidenced by any of the comic strips. The chapters of the manga also came with booklets with the story in prose text, which have more story than just the chapters, and were never translated. Vande from Digital Starlight was only able to get the first booklet, and thus it's the only one she could scan, and the information contained on it was never translated. :The source we are waiting for are scans for the other three booklets. Until we can find these, info such as Shinji siding with Yggdrasill, and having Omegamon X as his Partner, will remain unsourced. We also need to translate the first booklet before we can use it's info. 02:37, August 27, 2012 (UTC)/23:37, August 26, 2012 (Brasília) ::I hope you are sourcing your Chronicle-related edits to these booklets, because they sure as hell don't happen in the available manga. If so, then they need to be sourced with quotes, or linked to a site with Japanese transcripts of the booklets so that other editors can check them. Furthermore, for in-line synopses, the storylink template should be used. 12:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Do not edit pages if you have not checked the primary sources This edit is completely wrong. Do not edit pages based on hunches, in the future it will be considered vandalism. 11:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Your edit to the DarkKnightmon DigiXros Chart was also absolutely false and was basically dishonest since you sourced it to this, which very obviously does not say the thing you said it said. 08:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Look...I understand that you're trying to make all the info make sense and be organized, really I do. But there's a certain point where Digimon simply doesn't fit into neat categories, and we've got to be honest about that instead of making stuff up like the Shoutmon X3SD units, or the subtitle for Digimon Xros Wars season 1. I hate that I've been yelling at you so much, but you're really wearing on our last nerves here by continuously doing this kind of stuff, instead of getting familiar with our policies and manual of style. I would highly suggest that you ask Lanate or G-SANtos to mentor you for a while, instead of getting into fights with me. I really do appreciate your work ethic, but we need you to be doing things the right way. 08:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) This wiki uses it. 12:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Knightmon You did have sufficient warning, as I had explained several times what you were doing wrong. Your refusal to pay attention will not be accepted as an excuse if you happen to edit war any further. I would highly suggest that you work on something non-controversial until you are familiar with the MoS, like uploading card scans from our zip file, or filling in the video game stats using our approved formats. 13:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC) List of characters, and final warning This is your final warning about edit warring, by the way. If it happens again you will be banned permanently. :If another editor has reverted your edits once while citing policy, you need to start using the talk page instead of fighting it out on the main page. 14:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) *Parantheses: These should not be used in a professional text. Basically, do not use them on the wiki unless a primary source uses them. You have been informed of this many times before. *Colons: Nothing suggests they should be used to denote a pause; that is the function of the semicolon or emdash. *Simple English: This wiki is not the Simple English wiki, and you need to stop breaking multi-clause sentences down. Ninety percent of the time, they are communicating the same or a linked thought, so breaking them down makes them worse. You have been informed of this many times before. *C and W templates: Stop removing them. Their use is mandated by the wiki MoS, and you are basically vandalizing articles by undoing them. You have been informed of this many times before. *"All five of them combine": There is no need to phrase this so awkwardly. *"In which Lucemon hides himself": "Himself" is redundant. *"Blindsided": Susanoomon is blindsided, not the Ten Legendary Warriors. *"Subsequently proceed": This phrase is a literary abortion. The two words are almost entirely redundant to each other, and sound assinine. *"-ing": Using this more than one or two times in one sentence is just wrong, and sounds awful. *"evolutions": The dub term is "digivolutions". *Oxford comma: It is not "allowed", it is required. 14:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) About edits Learn one thing: When you want to fix a page, you don't revert someone's edits to do it (unless it was someone vandalizing the page) if that edit was correct, you just get your text and adapt it into the new version. 14:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :DON'T REVERT! EDIT THROUGH WHAT IS ALREADY IN THE ARTICLE! If you do this again, you'll banned permanently. 00:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC)/21:05, October 9, 2012 (Brasília) ::You didn't even add anymore edits. You just reverted the corrections G-SANtos and I had made. That is unacceptable, and if we have to tell you again then yes, you will be banned permanently. 00:23, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :::You had fifteen hours, don't make up bullshit about not having time. One hour after I added my corrections, you reverted all of G-SANtos and mine MANDATORY corrections, without making any further improvements. :::You were warned not to do this before now, you were warned tonight, and you continue to do it. If you were just disagreeing about content, that would be one thing, but you're actually ripping up the coding and reintroducing uncontroversial spelling and grammar corrections. You are being a complete detriment to this wiki, and you have shown no inclination to work with others at all. :::You have been permanently banned from this wiki. If you wish to edit here again, you need to show that you will actually follow wiki policy. 02:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Meatpuppetry at MegaMan Knowledge Base #You have been informed that this is the correct page to air any dispute your ban. That you believed you could trick me by using another account on another wiki does NOT remove this requirement, and is in fact further evidence that you have no intention of acting honestly or following wiki policy. If you harass me again on another wiki, I will request that Wikia staff ban you globally. #Yes, if you had responded here, the admins would have seen it and replied. Again, your fevered delusions that dishonesty and trickery were the better tools are not facts and do not absolve you from following wiki policy. #Your "friend", in his first post on the MegaMan wiki, alleged that he had no idea why he was unable to access the wiki and that he had no idea who could have been banned to keep him from accessing. Furthermore, if you HAD truly been using a friend's account, IT WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN BLOCKED FROM EDITING ON THIS WIKI. It is clear from the posts that KillerBird made that you were either sockpuppeting (signing in on a cloned account belonging to you and pretending to be someone else), hacking someone's account (a globally bannable offense), or that you had asked your friend to engage in meat puppetry as well as to lie to an admin (another bannable offense). #"Flimsy pretext": It was a flimsy pretext to revert the page because (1) G-SANtos and my edits did not noticeably affect the content of the page, and were in fact primarily corrections to the page coding; (2) you had not edited the page in fifteen hours; (3) it is against WIKIA-WIDE policy (not just Digimon Wiki) to revert other editor's edits simply because they are not yours. You have also been informed that if you dispute the content of a page, you should explain your claims on the article's talk page, instead of reverting the edit. #"Admin edits": In this case, yes, the admin edits were incontrovertible, because they were CORRECTING ERRORS IN PAGE CODING AS MANDATED BY THE WIKI MANUAL OF STYLE. They were not a dispute as to the content of the page, and your reversion in fact broke the coding of the page in several places. #On your talk page alone, I can find a notice that you were using the wrong link format as far back as August 2011. That is fourteen months ago. You were then blocked for one week in June for PRECISELY THE SAME ISSUE AS THE ONE THAT YOU ARE NOW BANNED FOR. You were given another warning, and notice that the next violation would lead to a permanent ban, on August 2012. You were warned again by G-SANtos on October 9, then banned permanently on October 10 when you ONCE AGAIN wholesale reverted maintenance edits. I'm sure if I look throughout edit summaries and article talk pages, I can find even more examples. Regardless, it is a complete falsehood for you to claim that you being warned over a period of months is an "absurd, preposterous, ludicrous, ridiculous, nonsence, bullshit lie!", because, as I explained previously, you were explicitly warned that this behavior was considered vandalism over a year ago, blocked for it five months ago, warned again two months ago, and told that you were about to be banned a day before you were finally banned. #Criticizing me for not tolerating your antisocial behavior, your zero-quality edits, and your outright vandalism is not only stupid, but a bad complaint to make when trying to argue that you'll respect other editors and work according to wiki policy. #Furthermore, criticizing me for a minor typo is a stupid complaint to make when trying to argue that you'll respect other editors and work according to wiki policy. #That is a lie. We always leave the blocked editor's talk page open so that they can appeal their ban. There was absolutely nothing forcing you to harass me on another wiki while pretending to be User:KillerBird. Furthermore, you WERE given time to reply to my last response, because your talk page IS STILL UNLOCKED. In summary: you have consistently shown the following: *You completely lack respect for other editors, and will revert their edits or insult them irregardless of the work they do. *You have no intention of following wiki policy, either as applied to wiki style or disciplinary rules. *You have no intention of following wikia-company policy, as applied to harassment and disciplinary rules. *You are habitually dishonest, and choose to lie and attempt to defraud other editors even when perfectly legitimate avenues are left open to you and you are explicitly informed as to how to use them. *You have a very poor grasp of grammar, spelling, quality writing, or even what actually occurs in the Digimon franchise, which generally makes your contributions to the wiki useless. *You refuse to listen to or give any heed to other editors when they point out these glaring flaws and either warn you of their consequences or try to clean up your work. Your ban is upheld. If you wish to explain how your edits followed wiki policy, or why we should believe that you will follow wiki policy if we unban you, please do so below. This is '''NOT' a space to complain that we don't tolerate your tantrums enough. 20:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Appeal #First of all, I was never informed that this was the place to appeal a ban. However, I thank you for letting me know of that. "You have been informed that this is the correct page to air any dispute OF your ban": So you say, I "have a very poor grasp of grammar, spelling or quality writing". #Well, considering that my edits in relation to the Xros Heart army, Digimon World Data Squad and Knightmon were often not given a reason to why they were not correct, by AMIDNS. #I am feverntly against using dishonesty and trickery as standard modus operandi or code of conduct. #WHEN have I EVER stated that I have NO INTENTION to follow wiki policy? #Well I was certianly not hacking another account as I do not know how to and do not wish to know how! #Other than having to approach you to appeal through someone else, I did not lie about anything! #I have explained why there was "15 hours" of no activity. #If I had wanted to revert every edit that wasn't mine, I would have erased the article and then reinserted it. WHICH I DIDN'T DO! #"antisocial behavior, your zero-quality edits, and your outright vandalism": to label me as such is not only an outright false exaggeration but a bona-fide show of intolerance and attempt to ostracise someone. #Respecting others, doesn't mean you won't point out their mistakes. I am trying to make the point, as I did previously that you accuse me of gross error but act as though you are above error. I have also stated that because you an Admin, are capable of error, does not mean a Non-Adin doesn't have to correct theirs, merely that you should not act as though you are above making mistakes. In summary: *I DO NOT completely lack respect for other editors. *I DO NOT insult others in an unwarranted fashion of behavior. *I DO NOT revert edits unless I feel that they are wrong. *I feel that I am being INSULTED, "irregardless of the work I do". But considering that it's happened twice outside of cyberspace, I'm not suprised in some ways. No I am not seeking sympathy, I am seeking empathy. I don't want people feeling sorry for me about anything, just for understanding. *I am trying my best to follow wiki style and disciplinary rules. I know, I haven't done it perfectly but I am trying. *I had no intention to harrass you, merely to speak with you. *I am NOT HABITUALY DISHONEST. I ONLY lie WHEN I ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO. I DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DEFRAUD OTHER EDITORS. *"...perfectly legitimate avenues are left open to you and you are explicitly informed as to how to use them.": If I knew of legitimate avenues, I would always use them. *As I have noted before, in relation to three incidents of editing, it took many times to be "EXPLICITLY INFORMED" of what was wrong. *"You have a very poor grasp of grammar, spelling, quality writing, or even what actually occurs in the Digimon franchise, which generally makes your contributions to the wiki useless.":Beg to differ, I have provided evidence to the contrary. *"You refuse to listen to or give any heed to other editors when they point out these glaring flaws and either warn you of their consequences or try to clean up your work.": WRONG! In relation to disputes between me and you, I could note at least 1/4 if not 1/2 a dozen times, that I listened and gave heed to things you said. **First of all: " I'm sorry I understand now what I was doing wrong on the Xros Heart page. Can I please be unblocked on that page? I make sure to not repeat what I was doing again. Please! Jdogno7." : I apologised for what I was doing wrong when I finally understood. ***"I make sure to not repeat what I aws doing again.", should be "I'll make sure to not repeat what I was doing again.": the point is I made a mistake and I could admit so. **Second of all: Haven't I given you a copy of what I wrote concerning the Xros Heart Army to check. **Third of all: " DarkKnightmon's Digixroses For the record, I never checked whether Shoutmon X3SD was shown to be formed from such a combination at this, I merely assumed it was. I thought that such a combination did officialy exist, just that nobody put it up. Jdogno7 P.S I didn't knowingly lie, I just didn't check things thoroughly. However, I will avoid doing so in future." : I accepted that I made a mistake and would act more carefully in future. **Fourth of all: " Renaming What was the problem with renaming "Kari Kamiya" to "Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya"? Jdogno7 (talk) 06:00, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :That it's not her name in the dub. 05:01, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Well what about "Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya", "Yamato 'Matt' Ishida" and "Takeru 'T.K.' Takashi"? Is that their names in the English dub? Jdogno7 (talk) 01:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, first episode. Lanate (talk) 01:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC) That merely shows that, that is their (Tai, Matt and T.K's) full names with nicknames. That doesn't contradict "Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya". Jdogno7 (talk) 01:30, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :That's what you asked for: canon information that those three names are their full names with nicknames. :The burden of proof is up to you that the canon dub name is "Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya". We know that her dub name is Kari: do you have proof otherwise? Lanate (talk) 01:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough, I concede on this discussion point. Jdogno7 (talk) 01:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC)" :I accepted in the end that I had no further argument or proof of any kind that the dub name for the character was "Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya", so I graciously conceded on the discussion point. That is what I have to say to your last reply on the matter. Jdogno7 ::I don't give a shit if I ostracize you, and I'm not taking back what I said; it is completely true and justified. You have vandalized this wiki far too much for the "pity card" to work on me. I also don't give a flying duck about the rest of your weaseling and whining above, because it does nothing to demonstrate that you're trustworthy; all it demonstrates is that you will whine, attack, and try to make excuses when punished, instead of correcting your abhorrent behavior. I've explained several times why you were banned, and the reason shows up every time you try to edit. I'm going to state it one more time: *You were banned because you completely reverted edits whose basis was correcting Manual of Style violations. You were banned because you continued to violate this basic policy even after being warned multiple times. As I said earlier: you will be unbanned if you can either (A) demonstrate that the ban was given in error and that you did not violate wiki policy (you did, though, so this avenue is closed to you), or (B) convince the admins that if unbanned, you will not violate wiki policy again. Address ''this. If you ignore it and try to whine about other issues again, then I'm done; you can wait until one of the other admins has the patience to deal with you, but this is the last chance I'll personally give you to come clean. 03:38, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Last Statement I have said everything possible in my defence, so all I have to say is this: If I and my friend (KillerBird) are unbanned, neither of us will violate wiki policy again. Jdogno7 Template:C Please start using the C template appropriately, and calm down on linking everything; links are only really needed if the target needs further explanation. 21:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :See this edit. 00:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Links and dub name In case you don't read edit comments or did't read the recent, I'll say here: Please, don't link to species pages when refering to a character. Links to species pages are only needed when it's a generic member of the species who is just an extra with no significant role in the episode/chapter or a random gameplay enemy, or in the lead paragraph for a character of that species. :Also, Taiki's dub first name is out: Mikey. So use "Mikey" instead of "Taiki" from now on, okay? We'll use the Japanese surname, Kudō, until the dub surname is out. 12:01, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay understood. But can I ask in your opinion: Is the article quality improved overall since I have been editing? Have my edits being a positive contribution to the article in general? Jdogno7 Xros Wars question For all inquiries regarding the facts of the Digimon Xros Wars anime and manga, if it's not related to the articles on the wiki, you're probably going to be better served by asking on the forums at http://withthewill.net 16:35, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Beelzemon + Deputymon Beelzemon + Deputymon is the placeholder name that the wiki uses; the DigiFuse has no official name yet. As for your other questions, you're asking a lot of interpretational stuff that I either don't have time to get into, or stuff that doesn't have an explicit answer, like the Yggdrasill question. I suggest you make your questions on withthewill.net instead if you need to get clarification or discussion. 15:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC)